Une fin alternative pour Lord Voldemort
by FireRox
Summary: Lord Voldemort, fier de sa cape nouvelle et de son corps matériel, s'en va promener dans un petit village Moldu. Bien décidé à massacrer de la marmaille sans pouvoir. OS, sauf si vous êtes plus sadiques que moi.


**Une fin alternative pour Lord Voldemort**

**Résumé :** Lord Voldemort, fier de sa cape nouvelle et de son corps matériel, s'en va promener dans un petit village Moldu. Bien décidé à massacrer de la marmaille sans pouvoir.

**Rating :** K+

**Catégorie :** Humour

**Mot de l'auteur : **Uniquement parce que je m'ennuie.

_- o -_

Lord Voldemort, fraîchement reconstitué des limbes abyssales d'une demi-mort, se promenait gaiement dans la ville Moldue de Manchester. Il cherchait quelques cibles pour dérouiller sa baguette qui, pour la première fois depuis une grosse dizaine d'années, tenait dans une main matérielle. Quelques centaines, tout au plus. Rien de bien important pour un premier soir. Ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus sur eux, surtout.

Le temps était idéal pour une promenade digestive. Car, bien évidemment, la première chose que Lord Voldemort, heureux ressuscité, avait décidé de faire, une fois ses fidèles serviteurs dispersés, avait été d'engloutir une tonne de nourriture. On ne passe pas dix ans sans manger pour revenir au monde le ventre vide et grouillant de bruits indiscrets horriblement provocateurs. Il avait dû parler sans discontinuité pour cacher les gargouillements devant ses fidèles.

Quant à cet avorton aux cheveux mal coiffés, il verrait le lendemain dans le journal les morts causés par sa fuite inconsidérée. Oh, bien entendu, le quota aurait été le même s'il avait réussi à envoyer le balafré dans l'autre monde, quoique plus encore. Mais Lord Voldemort savourait à l'avance la culpabilité qui assommerait son ennemi durant les jours à venir. Merveilleux. Quel talent de savoir faire souffrir sans même avoir à être près de sa victime.

Mais quel dommage que nul humain ne se promena dans les rues à cette heure tardive ! Lord Voldemort soupira, dépité. Un carnage dans une rue était beaucoup plus amusant qu'une attaque sur une simple maison. Et puis, vu le nombre d'enfants que les Moldus concevaient à cette époque, pour avoir son compte de morts subites, il lui faudrait attaquer une bonne centaine de résidences. Maudite soit la crise économique.

Heureusement pour lui, des bruits incongrus se firent entendre de la maison voisine.

« Ah, une réunion de famille, j'espère ! Quel bonheur ! Merci, ô Moi Tout Puissant ! »

Lord Voldemort s'approcha de la maison, où, étrangement, les lumières restaient closes malgré la fête qui devait s'y dérouler. Il entendit des voix, puis un grand claquement. Les voix se firent soudain plus fortes et plus pressantes.

« Hum, je devrais apparaître avant qu'ils ne partent. Pas question de manquer une occasion pareille. »

Alors Lord Voldemort avança vers l'étrange machine qui lançait de la lumière sur la chaussée. Un groupe de jeunes personnes se tenaient dedans, se mettant à crier dès que le mage noir apparut devant eux.

- Hey les gars, y'a les voisins qui se rameuttent ! On s'casse !

- Bonjour, mes amis. Laissez moi me présenter.

- Ta gueule, bouffon !

Lord Voldemort se tut, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les Moldus étaient connus pour être simples d'esprit, mais à ce point ! Il saisit sa baguette.

- Hey les mecs, venez voir, y'a Dark Vador qui nous rend visite !

- Ouah le ringard !

- Vous avez maté sa face d'endive ?

Tous s'esclaffèrent devant un Lord Voldemort abasourdi. Il était le plus grand Mage Noir de l'histoire, Grinderwald mis à part – quoique légèrement surestimé, le vieux – , tout de même ! Il leva sa baguette, prêt à faire un carnage. Mais pas sans des excuses, de ces jeunes insolents implorant sa pitié.

- Je vais vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

- Eh, ils nous menace en plus ! Ouuuuuh !

- Moldus inutiles !

- Putain, il nous insulte le bouffon !

- Hey, faites gaffe, le vieux a sorti son bout de bois !

- Ouah, j'me pisse dessus !

- Avada Kedavra ! Lança Lord Voldemort, pour interrompre les moqueries de ces impertinents.

Le jeune homme tomba sans un bruit.

- Putain, il a buté Mick ! A MORT !

- Ah, vous ne doutez plus de ma puissance supérieure, n'est-ce pas ? Implorez mon pardon, bande de vermisseaux rampants !

Fier de son succès, Lord Voldemort déchanta vite quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne lisait pas la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes, mais plutôt …

- Qu'est-ce donc que ces instruments de barbares ?

Un pléiade de « clic » se firent entendre dans la nuit.

- Vous pensez donc me vaincre avec des jouets de bas Moldus que vous êtes ?

Et ce fut la fin de Lord Voldemort, tombé sous les dizaines et dizaines de balles que nos jeunes sauveurs du monde sorcier eurent l'honneur de lui offrir. Son corps nouvellement régénéré n'était plus que charpie quand les autorités Moldues le découvrirent.

Le Ministre de la Magie fit élever une statue en l'honneur des jeunes Moldus, le jeune Harry se suicida car il n'avait plus de raison de vivre après l'annihilation de son pire ennemi, et l'auteure finit pendue par ses lecteurs.

**THE END**

_- o -_

**Le mot de la fin :** Ben quoi, si les sorciers avaient armé leurs lance-roquettes vers Voldy, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu. Faut savoir se moderniser, les gars ? Vous n'avez jamais vu « Indiana Jones » ? :)

Mes exams me fatiguent beaucoup en ce moment, ça se sent ? Un petit avis sur la question ? Si vous avez d'autres idées de fins alternatives pour Voldy, je suis toute ouïe !

A bientôt !

FireRox


End file.
